


Eyes Like Sapphires

by Bluebird (Daintypuss)



Series: Ficlets, drabbles, and prompts oh my [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dean, Awkwardness, M/M, Roof top, he's just a bit slow at catching on, i have no idea how to tag this, slightly oblivious castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/pseuds/Bluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Castiel's brother's fight, which is a lot lately, he finds comfort in the solitude on the roof of their apartment building. That solitude is interrupted by a stranger who teaches him a few bad pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> This all came to mind from an edited gif from The Aristocats. And it kinda took a turn of its own. I enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoy reading it. As always I love constructive criticism, it makes me stronger. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Castiel sat next to his open window, his school books open while he tried to tune out his brother's argument. As the argument began to rise in volume, he set his pen down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus under these conditions. One would think he would be used to it by now since the matches between his two eldest brothers were becoming almost a daily thing. The disappearance of their father had shaken their once tolerable family dynamic to one much less favorable. 

Stretching back in his chair, Castiel eyed his open window and smiled at the brisk breeze that blew lightly through, seemingly inviting him towards his favorite spot that was perfect for times like this. He stood, pushing his chair back and climbed out of his window to the fire escape landing and breathed in the cold autumn air. He could still hear the shouting and frowned as he heard his other brother joining in, Castiel reached up for the ladder that would lead to the roof, his sanitary from his unbalanced household. It was his safe spot, where he couldn't hear the arguments that sometimes were about him, and other times about their father or money or any variety of things at this point. Michael and Lucifer seemed to be masters at finding things to fight about nowadays. If he could Castiel would go out and try and find their father, where ever he was just to make everything right. But he knew deep down that if his father didn't want to found, and he clearly didn't, it would be a hopeless mission.

The metal of the ladder felt cold to his bare hands and as he pulled himself up the rungs, he wished he hadn't been so impulsive in his desision to clear his head. He could have at least grabbed a jacket, he had had one on the of his chair, but at this point in his ascent his regrets were pointless. He was to far up to go back and even though his hands started to burn from the cold metal it wouldn't be worth it, seeing as he'd have to go all the way back to his window with his hands burning all the way. Definantly not worth it as the roof top was in sight now and as he made his way up the final stretch he grinned up at the skyline.

The roof top was empty for the most part, there were scraps of paper and a small shelter that had a door which lead to the stairway. Castiel remember inquiring the super about it but he had been informed the key to the door had been lost a long time ago and no one cared to make a new one or change the lock and roof tops weren't places for kids anyway. So Castiel had adapted, and was now quite skilled at making his way up the fire escape.

He made his way to the center of the roof and gazed up at the black sky, no stars in sight due to the light pollution of the city but still he found comfort in the darkness. The wind blew across the roof top and Castiel drew his arms around himself, rubbing his chest to keep warm. He frowned with that thought that he wouldn't be able to stay up here very long without the risk of catching a cold. Which would probaly lead his brothers into an argument about how it was one theirs faults. He shook his head at the notion and breathed out, watching the warm air escape from his lips into a visible puff of breath.

It brought back memories of when Gabriel had convinced him that it happened because they were all actually dragons in human form and that was a sign that soon he could breath fire. Castiel knew better now than to believe in Gabriel's lies but when he woke up the morning after Gabriel had told him that to find his teddy bear half burnt he was caught between bewilderment and sadness. He remembered Michael coming in because he was crying and then turning to shout at Gabriel who had been cracking up in the hall for playing such a cruel prank. Back then the shouting wasn't a bad thing, no because even though Michael was mad at Gabriel they still laughed about it later once Castiel had calmed down and figured out that he had fallen victim to one of Gabriel's pranks. 

The sound of the fire escape rattling, brought Castiel out of his reminiscing and he quickly made his way over the top of the ladder. He said a silent prayer that it wasn't one of his brothers as he leaned over the edge to see who was making their way up and found himself face to face with a boy who appeared to be around his age. The boy's green eyes widened in surprise but thankfully that was the only response he gave to being caught of guard as Castiel wasn't sure if he would of been able to react fast enough to catch the boy if he had let go of the railing in surprise. 

Neither Castiel or the boy said a word as they just kept staring into each others eyes. Castiel felt himself growing uncomfortable from the boy's stare and he was sure the boy felt the same though he showed no signs but as he began to back away, but paused when the boy suddenly spoke. 

"Your eyes. They're like sapphires." Castiel felt his eyes growing wide from the boy's comment and he moved back a bit as the boy pulled himself up to join Castiel on the rooftop. The other boy suddenly look nervous and glanced down before speaking again, "Sorry that was pretty lame."

Castiel watched as the boy scratched the back of his head an awkward laugh escaping him, he started to open his mouth to speak again but Castiel felt the need to comment. "No. Not at all."

Now it was Castiel's turn to act awkward and embarrassed, he had meant to reassure the other boy that he hadn't taken offense to the comment but he felt as though he made the situation worse. He looked up as the boy laughed and held out his hand which Castiel stared at for a moment before gripping the boy's hand nervously. He didn't know that people still shook hands unless it was a formal setting and this meeting on a roof top was far from formal but it was a nice gesture.

"I'm Dean, by the way. You come here often?" The boy, Dean dropped his hand and ran it up down his own face groaning, "Sorry I'm not normally this much of a cheese ball. I promise I won't ask you if it hurt."

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the right in confusion, "Did what hurt?"

He watched as Dean laughed but then turned serious as he looked at him and saw the confusion plain as day on his face. "Seriously? Are you just messing with me to make me feel better?" 

Eyes falling to the ground once more, Castiel felt guilt rising, he wasn't trying to mock Dean, "No, I don't understand the question. I haven't hurt myself, nor do I have any visible scars so I was confused as to why would you'd ask that. I apologize."

Dean's laughter caused Castiel to look up even more confused, his head returning to a tilt and his eyes scrunched in an attempt to comprehend what Dean was trying to explain.

"Dude, its a pick up line. Like a really bad one, almost as bad as do you come here often." If it weren't for the warm glow that accompanied Dean's laugher Castiel would of thought that he was the one being mocked but he was starting to feel as though Dean wasn't really that type of person. 

"Oh. I see. Are they a common thing?" 

"What? Um, no not really, it's really lame but, some guys use them to break the ice with people they think are cute and wanna take home. But yea, so do I get to know your name or are you just gunna leave me hanging?"

Castiel felt the realization hit him after Dean finished speaking that he had in fact still not given Dean his name, nor had he responded to Dean's initial question, "Oh right I apologize, I'm Castiel and to answer your earlier question I do come here often."

Dean laughed once more and this time Castiel smiled, it had been a while since he met anyone new and it was nice to get along with a new person so easily. His family always seemed intent on sheltering him, the only exception being Gabriel but his attempts weren't always successful, normally they would thwarted by Michael. Castiel felt no disdain towards his elder brother for sheltering him so much, he just wished that Michael had given a bit more freedom so that his people skills were slightly better. 

"So then why do you come up here so much Cas? I mean its kinda cool but it's a bitch getting up here." 

"Its not hard once you get the hang of it, I just prefer the sound of the city over the sound of my brothers. They fight a lot." Castiel shrugged as he watched Dean look around the skyline and the up at the starless sky and frown slightly. Castiel found himself smiling lightly at the nickname Dean had given him. It was the first time anyone had given him a nickname of any kind and he found himself fond of the feeling of familiarity growing between him and Dean.

"I can get that. I actually came up here because my neighbors were being too loud and I've been curious about if there was a way to get up here since that doors permanently locked." Castiel looked to the door and nodded before looking down realizing that Dean must be talking about his brothers, "Yea the super said the key's lost. I apologize for my brothers. I didn't know they were that bad. I've tried to get them to stop shouting at each other but it only made it worse."

Castiel looked up as he heard Dean step closer to him and hesitate before putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey you don't need to apologize for your family, I just get now why the rents so cheap." Castiel watched Dean's hand as he removed it from his shoulder, missing the warmth though he wasn't sure as to why. He assumed it was because his body was happy for some form of warmth but that didn't entirely true, he felt as though he personally missed the comfort it provided. For as brief as it had been. 

His uncertainty made a nervous feeling rise up and he spoke suddenly as he began to make his way towards the ladder, "I should get going, I still have homework to do." As he walked past Dean he stole a glance and saw a look on the boys face that confused him even more. He paused and turned towards Dean, looking at what appeared to be hurt dancing quickly across his features. The nervous feeling surged again and Castiel looked down before outstretching his hand to Dean, not meeting the boys eyes as he did. 

"It was nice meeting you Dean."

His hand lingered in the air between them and Castiel kept in there as his arm started to shake slightly from the cold breeze and the effort in keeping his arm so straight. He was about to pull away when he felt Dean's hand in his and color spread up his cheeks. "You too Cas,"

When Dean dropped his hand, Castiel looked up at him hoping that he wouldn't notice the color on his cheeks and if he did would credit it to the cold, "Hey Dean? Um, how does that one pick up line end? The one where you asked me if it hurt?"

Dean appeared caught off guard by the question but a grin spread across his face and was that a blush? No Castiel chased the thought from his mind, its because of the cold. "Oh, ah well did it hurt when you fell from heaven? It's stupid, they all are." 

Castiel smiled at the punch line, even though it was late. And his smile grew larger as he watched Dean do his nervous laugh once more, "I think they're kinda of funny." With that Castiel made the last few steps to the ladder and stepped onto the first rung, he looked at Dean a final time before disappearing from the building ledge. Dean seemed to have a lost look on his face, as though he expected a different end or something more. 

Castiel swallowed, unsure if he was being to forward and felt the flush spreading up to his ears. He swallowed again, pushing down the feeling of uncertainty because if worse comes to worse he could just avoid the roof for a while. He cleared his throat turning Dean's attention to him along with a look of slight surprise as he didn't expect for him to still he there. That can't be good, but now Dean was staring at he couldn't back out now, well he could just climb down the ladder but that wouldn't feel right so he looked up and spoke quickly, doubting Dean would be able to make out what he was trying to say, "Um, I'll most likely be up here tomorrow evening as well. Just-um yea good bye Dean."

He didn't wait for Dean's reaction to his statement and quickly made his way down the ladder. He felt warm from embarrassment and started cursing himself for being an idiot and adding reasons to his list of why he hardly had friends. The ladder shook slightly and Castiel tightened his grip and looked up to see Dean grinning down at him, "Later Cas, see you tomorrow." Castiel nodded up at him, a dumbstruck look on his face that he hoped Dean couldn't see. 

Castiel wasn't sure if Dean had followed him down the ladder to head back into his own apartment as his mind was racing while he climbed back into his room. He slide his window closed and caught his reflection in the glass, he was wide eyed and all red faced, not an attractive look and his hair was an utter mess, but he was still smiling. For once it seemed that his lack of people skills hadn't turned someone off, at least he hoped so. Dean seemed sincere enough to not be someone pretending to be friends just for a cruel joke and plus they had just met. Castiel walked over towards his desk and sighed at the incomplete work. He pulled his chair out and sat back in front of it as he flipped the book open and picked up were he left off though this time with a smile still on his face as he looked forward to his next meeting with Dean.


End file.
